civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Native village (Civ4)
A native village is a feature representing small uncivilized villages. Native villages are randomly placed on the map when it is generated; they do not appear during play. The first civilization to expand cultural borders onto, or to move any unit into the tile where a hut is will get a random benefit (or sometimes release a bunch of barbarians). Native villages are called "goody huts" by players, and the process of moving onto one and getting whatever is there is called "popping a hut." Goodies There are several outcomes possible when popping a hut: a new Warrior or Scout unit, maps, gold, etc. Which outcome a human player gets depends on several things, but primarily the game's difficulty level (one gets better results on easier levels), and on whether or not a Scout (or Explorer) is used to pop the hut. The following table shows the probability of various possible outcomes, by difficulty level: The AI is always on "Noble" for this purpose (and many others). Some of the outcomes above are not valid in some circumstances: * Healing is not valid if the hut was popped by culture, or the unit has 40+ hitpoints. * Experience is not valid if the hut was popped by culture, or by an unpromotable unit (Spy, Worker, Missionary, etc.), or if GameTurns < 10. * Warrior is not valid in multiplayer, or if GameTurns < 20. * Settler is not valid in a one city challenge game. * Tech is not valid if the civ has no cities yet. * Barbs are not valid if: ** the game option No Barbarians is on. ** the hut was popped by culture. ** it was popped by a Scout/Explorer. ** no cities exist yet, or if there is exactly 1 city located at a plotDistance < 8. In the case where an outcome is not valid, the game "rerolls" the outcome up to 10 times until it gets a valid one. If no valid outcome is found the hut just disappears without anything happening. Technologies List of technologies which can be "researched" from Goody Huts (BTS). * Mysticism * Priesthood * Monarchy * Literature * Drama * Music * Fishing * The Wheel * Agriculture * Pottery * Aesthetics * Sailing * Writing * Mathematics * Calendar * Currency * Astronomy * Hunting * Mining * Archery * Masonry * Animal Husbandry * Bronze Working * Horseback Riding * Iron Working * Metal Casting * Compass * Construction Huts and Barbarians When a native village is on a tile that the game has linked as a good place for a city, barbarians will sometimes stop there and "guard" the village. When a barbarian is doing this, it will not move or attack even if a unit moves adjacent to it. Eventually such a village can be turned into a barbarian city, which eliminates the hut. A guarded village can be popped by cultural border expansion, by attacking and defeating the guard unit, or by moving a Spy into it. Category:Game concepts (Civ4)